A Game of Hos
by Barb'sTobaccoZpenis
Summary: The sluttiest girls of the percy jackson series come together to fight a sexy W B itch from the ocean.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Get the fuck out of my ocean BITCH!" King Trition yelled. He looked a Urszula with undieing loathing, but their was a small sense of sexual tension.

Urszula smiled, "O Trition baby" she floated next to him, "Its not my fault I raped your youngest daughter, she got tangled in my tenticals."

Trition aimed his golden pitch fork at her, "Don't even mention that!" the anger was growing in his voice. "Just get out now!"

"OK!" Urszula said, "But on one condition."

"Whats that?" Trition asked, he was sure it was to have sex. Every sexy octopus ell lady wants some of him.

Urszula smiled, "Your sperm"

"My sprem?" he said shockedly.

"Thats right" she laughed, "No more jizzing, fucking, or masterbation"

Trition sighed, "Fine"

So he jizzed all his jizz out, it floated majesticly in the water. Urszula collected in a jar. She then put her jar in her vijaja. Because She was always true to her word, she swam out of the ocean.

Trition watched her go, for some reason their was a tear in his eye, he really did want to fuck that child molester.

Urszula walked on the sand, she was on a beach. The beach was covered with naked fat people. Urszula sighed, "this must be America."

She pulled out the sperm, "With Poseidon's sperm I shall rule this world of sluts and whores!" she untightened the jar.


	2. I

Hazel

Hazel smiled, she was having the best day in her two small lives. She had the best sex with Frank and her silver penis only made Frank's ass bleed a little.

(Note from the author: This is the only time I will ever type Frank's name. He is a sick weirdo that would ruin this fanfic. If you like him then you should really stop smoking pot, Now back to the story)

She then stood up and started walking to the lunch hall, on her way there she saw a cyclops and a harpy having sex with eachother, it made her horney.

At lunch hall everyone their was surrounding Percy Jackson. Percy went on quest with her once, she had a really big stalker crush on this kid. Everytime she saw him she would get wet. She was starting to get wet right now.

Percy then saw her, "Hay Hazel" he started to walk towards her. Her boner got bigger every step he took towards her.

He then hugged her, "O Hazel, I havn't seen you for so long" she really hoped he didn't feel the penis rubbing against him.

"Yeah, I was starting to think you forgot me, just like everyone else in the world" Hazel frowned.

Percy smiled, "So your still emo and stuff" he laughed, "Cool"

This shocked Hazel so much. Most people called her a werido for being so emo, but Percy thought it was cool! He was either really hot for her or he just felt bad for her. Either way would end in a accidental pregnantcy. She smiled.

"Can I talk to you inprivate" he asked.

Hazel nearly had ten orgasims at once, "Sure Percy, I'll take you to my special place." She then guilded him to her sex chamber.


	3. II

Hazel

Hazel walked Percy into the room. The walls were lined with purple velvet, in the middle of the room was a beenie bag with chains connected to it.

Percy looked shocked, "Does the camp know about this gay ba... i mean special place."

"Just you and me" Hazel smiled, she started to pull down her pants.

"Good" Percy whispered, he started to lean towards her.

Hazel leaned towards him too, if she got a good angle then she could push him in the chains and make things super dirty.

But then Percy didn't kiss her, he started talking.

"I've been having weird dreams" Percy said.

Hazel had wet dreams too. She smiled, "Who was the lucky girl in this dream?"

Percy whispered quietly, "It was a voice of a women, she kept telling me to leave my friends and go to Maine."

Hazel's wet dreams were full of lesbians that would yell, "Fuck me Candy Bitch!" none of them ever told her to go to Maine.

"At first I thought it was Gaeh" Percy countinued, "But it didn't feel like her. It felt more" he paused, "normal."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Hazel, he hoped he would say have sex.

Percy thought, "Well I want to set up a quest and go to Maine" he smiled, "I want someone who I can trust to go with me, will you go to Maine with me?"

Hazel had an orgasim, she felt so happy. After the masterbaition was over she realized what a quest meant, she would have to visit Octavious!


End file.
